When Soul Met Maka
by SomaKlainer
Summary: This is a story for all of the Soma lovers ;D I do not write anything above teen level and I only rate it as T because I am paranoid x Anyways, this is a collection of drabbles about different ways Soul and Maka could meet. This is my first story so don't hate me if it's bad :3 Also! This is all for Soul Eater fans so please tell me any plot or pairing request you have :D
1. Partner Request Part 1

**Hi! Ok, so this is my first story so please don't kill me x). So this is more like drabbles of any requested plots I get. This first chapter may have a sequal if people like it. If no one likes it, I won't continue. But I will still take any drabble ideas that you want me to write about :) There's only one rule though... it has to be about soul and maka! I do love other parings too but this story is mainly going to focus on Soma haha. However, if you like another pairing just tell me and I will write a story about them just for you :) All you have to do is tell me the pairing and the plot. Anyways, I really hope you like my first submition x) Enjoy! **

**~SomaKlainer**

Maka sighed as she stepped out of the car and into Death City. Her father was close behind, annoying her with memories from when he was there.

"It's just how I remember! You and mommy loved it here when you were wittle! I remember you used to play in the..." her dad gushed until she finally zoned him out, taking in the city. She wasn't very impressed so far as everything seemed really dark and depressing.

They continued walking when Maka stopped and gasped at the scene in front of her. Next to the street was an amazing black and white house. It was huge with a skull right in the middle. It was surprisingly symmetrical.

Her father turned around with a questioning look on his face. "Maka?" he asked. Looking up he realized what was so astonishing. "Oh! That's Lord Deaths house. His son goes to the same school you'll be going to."

They continued walking until they reached an apartment complex that seemed to go with the theme of the city. It was dark and unfriendly from what she could see. Sighing, she followed her dad upstairs and into her room. She made sure her father left after she was shown the way. She wanted no reason to be around him for longer than was necessary.

She put her keys on the counter in her new kitchen. Lord Death already unpacked her house as a welcome gift to Death City. Looking out the window, she noticed something that caught her eye. Down a few floors was a mysterious white haired boy. He was just standing there looking over the city from his balcony.

Maka didn't seem to be able to look away. Her sights were set on the angel she saw below her. And she's never even met him!

She watched as he put his head in his hands. He seemed frustrated for some reason. The boy, unaware to the girl watching him, let out a frustrated grunt.

"Why me?" he muttered to himself. "Why do I have to be the only one without a partner in that d*** school? Ha, who am I kidding? Who would want to be the partner of a freak like me anyways?"

Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know this boy, but she could already tell he was a good soul. Why would somebody not want to be his partner?

"Even Black*Star has a freakin' partner already! How in the h*** he got one in the first place with his egotistical attitude is beyond me!" He continued ranting as Maka watched from above.

Suddenly, the boy stopped and looked up. His crimson eyes met the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. They looked at each other for a second before Maka realized she was caught. Blushing with embarrassment she raced back into her apartment. What she didn't know was that the boy two floors down had not diverted his eyes. He was frozen in place.

Finally, he came back to reality and tried to see the number of the emerald eyed girls room. B24. He smirked when he saw her peak around the corner. When she saw him standing there she quickly shut her door and scurried away from that side of her apartment.

"Hey! It's okay! I'm not mad, I promise!" the boy yelled trying to get the girl to open the door back up. After a few moments of silence he sighed and walked back into his apartment.

[^.^]

The next day was Maka's first day of school. She was all ready to go when Spirit, her father, showed up at her door.

"Maka! Oh thank goodness I caught you before you left! We don't want you walking alone do we?" he practically screamed at her. She looked at him with an irritated expression.

"I can walk on my own dad, I'm not a little kid anymore." She walked past him and left him standing there shocked. It's not that she hated her dad, she just hated what he did. Coming home drunk and with some random girl every night when they lived together. She could never forgive him for doing that to her momma.

She arrived at school with at least an hour to spare. For a split second, she wondered if she would see that red eyed angel. She couldn't tell, however, whether she was excited or embarrassed at the thought. She pushed any thought away that concerned the mystery boy.

With so much time to waste she decided to go to her classroom and get acquainted with the surroundings. She opened the door and was greeted with a group of 4 students already there. They hadn't noticed her yet and she intended to keep it that way. Slowly closing the door, she thought she was off the hook. Right before she closed it, however, a blonde girls head popped in front of her.

"Hi! What's your name?" the energetic girl yelled. Maka jumped back a few feet, taken by surprise by the sudden outburst.

"Um... Maka?" Maka replied. The girl looked confused.

"Why are you asking me? Is that your name or not?" she asked again, suddenly in Makas face.

"No. I-I mean yeah thats my name! And you are?" Maka asked, getting slightly irritated.

"I'M BLACK*STAR, THE GREATEST ASSASSIN THAT EVER LIVED! REMEMBER THIS NAME BECAUSE ONE DAY I'M GONNA SURPASS GOD!" came the sudden voice of a blue headed kid who jumped in front of the blonde. He started laughing maniacally. Now Maka was officially confused and annoyed by these idiots.

"Black*Star! That was rude!" scolded a beautiful raven haired girl as she made her way over to us. "Excuse him, I'm very sorry. I'm Tsubaki by the way. It's nice to meet you! I'm surprised I haven't seen you around here before."

"Well she's obviously new. I mean, we pretty much know everyone in this school so if we haven't met her she has to be new." Said a brunette girl who matched the blonde. "Hi, I'm Liz and this is my little sister Patty." she said while gesturing to the shorter girl.

"Uhhh... hi," Maka said to all of them. She looked at her death watch and saw that they only had five minutes left before class. "Class is about to start," She informed them. Patty started randomly laughing while Liz rolled her eyes and dragged her sister to her seat. Tsubaki stood back with Maka while Black*Star proudly walked to his seat, yelling his idea that a 'great god like him was too awesome for school'.

"You can sit with me if you'd like. There is an empty desk right in front of me that I would be happy if you claimed." She said with a warm smile. Maka nodded her head and smiled back. Sitting in the desk Tsubaki indicated, Maka noticed that the seat next to hers was also empty. There must be less people in this school than I was led to believe, Maka thought to herself, shrugging.

Maka was finding herself shocked more and more throughout her first lesson. First, she found out her professor, Mr. Stein, loved to dissect and experiment on things... a lot. To her, it seemed he may have tried dissecting himself because of the multiple stitch marks covering his body. Later, while in the middle of a dissection, another professor entered the classroom. Professor Sid was his name and he looked a little... abnormally colored as Maka put it. Later, she found out he was a zombie. After that, at 8 o'clock exactly, a kid with raven colored hair and three white stripes walked in and got yelled at for being late. When professor Stein was done, the boy walked to his seat next to Liz muttering something that sounded strangely like symmetry. Soon, Maka learned to expect the unexpectable.

Nothing could have prepared her for this surprise though. About another hour passed and Maka was fully interested in the lesson. She furiously scribbled notes as Professor Stein talked. That is until the door opened once again. Once Maka finally looked up she gasped with was the boy from her apartment complex! He looked bored and uninterested with the lecture he got from Stein.

"Who's that?" Maka whispered to Tsubaki.

"Oh, that's Soul Eater Evans. He kind of keeps to himself a lot. Even we don't know much about him. He comes to class late a lot but no one really knows why. He's really just a mystery to the whole student body." Tsubaki answered, still whispering.

Turning back around, Maka realized Soul was headed for the seat right next to her. She could feel her cheeks become slightly pink as he made his way down the aisle. He froze for a split second when his eyes reached Makas. It was so slight and emotionless that Maka was the only one to notice. Soul sat down with his hands in his pockets and looked down at his desk, avoiding eye contact with anyone looking his way.

After that the lesson failed at holding the attention of one Maka Albarn. Constantly she was sneaking glances to the boy sitting next to her, hoping there was a chance she was as interesting to him as he was to her. However, she failed to catch the many glances he shot her way.

Class finally let out and the bell startled both Maka and Soul. Soul sped out of the classroom so fast that Maka almost missed his exit. Gathering her stuff, Maka followed after the group she met that morning. After all, they were the only people she knew.

"Hello. My name is Death the Kid but everyone just calls me Kid. Patty told me your name is Maka? You must be the daughter of Spirit Albarn, my fathers weapon." The boy with striped hair held both of his hands out for Maka to shake. She shook one and soon wished she hadn't. "No, no, no! You have to shake both hands or else it would be unsymmetrical and that never works out! If you want to live shake the other hand as well!" A little freaked out, Maka hastily did as she was told and shook the other hand. Kid visibly relaxed and straightened his already straight shirt.

"Don't worry about him. He's OCD about symmetry so as long as you keep yourself fairly symmetrical you'll be fine." Tsubaki told Maka as Kid walked away. This school is full of crazy people, Maka thought to herself.

"Wait, he said his fathers weapon is my father? Then, he's the son of Lord Death? What is he doing here?" Maka inquired.

"He's here on his own choice. He wants to create his own customized weapon so to speak. Oh my death! I almost forgot about getting you a partner! Most people are taken by now since you came late but i think there might be some left. Mostly weapons though since we had more weapons than usual this year. I hope your a meister because otherwise you probably won't get a partner soon."

"Oh, yeah I'm a meister. I can't believe I forgot to ask Lord Death about getting a partner! That's the most basic step! Wait, you said there aren't enough pairs? But isn't it possible for two weapons to be partners?" Maka asked.

"Well it is possible but then the pair would have to collect 99 kishin souls and a witch soul each. Most would rather just wait until a partner is available than to tie themselves down with another weapon." Tsubaki answered while Maka nodded her head in understanding. Suddenly, Maka remembered what Soul was upset about the day before.

"What is Soul Evans? I'm just curious..." Maka said, not looking at Tsubaki. She didn't have to look up to see the smirk Tsubaki wore. Maka could already tell her new friend was smart.

"Oh, well he's a weapon. And no he does not have a partner yet. I have to warn you before you try though Maka; he's never let anyone close to him since he came to this school. Everyone just leaves him alone so nobody knows how he would react to a partner request." Tsubaki said. That's kind of sad, Maka thought as she followed Tsubaki to Lord Deaths office. After explaining Maka's situation, Lord Death handed her a few papers with profiles on them. Each of the remaining weapons had one. But why did Soul claim to be the only person without a partner? Theres others like him, Maka pondered as she scanned the first profile. Of course she would prefer to have Soul as her partner but she had to have a backup if he declined.

Wait a second... Partner Out of District? But Lord Death said these weapons didn't have partners. Hm, Soul really is the only one without even a secondary partner. Well that makes my list easy enough... Let's just hope Soul accepts. Maka rambled in her head as Tsubaki waited patiently.

"So are these weapons unavailable then? The ones that claim to have an 'Out of District Partner?'" Maka asked, hoping the answer was yes. She wanted to pretend it was just a coincidence that she chose Soul.

"Technically, yes. They are still required to have a profile for new meisters but they usually decline any offers they recieve, considering the fact that they are completely happy with their own partners." Tsubaki answered for Lord Death.

"Ok, then that only leaves this one: Soul Eater Evans."

**Pleas read and review! I'll love you forever and give you a shout out in my next chapter :D Also, don't forget to request a plot or pairing!**

**Follow the story or I'll Soma chop you! ;D**


	2. Partner Request Part 2

**Hey again! So I decided to put up a sequal to the first chapter :) But I really want some plot requests! Please leave a review of a plot idea :) I'll be posting a halloween one when it gets a little closer but if you have any other halloween ideas I'll be happy to write them :D Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Thank you so much to Vivian G for reviewing :D You're awesome! And very kind, thank you for complimenting my story also :) Oh! And I love all of the pairings you said! Especially KiddXLiz, Black*StarXTsubaki, and TamakiXHaruhi :D You have good pairing taste ;D**

**Also, thank you so much to DxfallenangelxD and swiftkill0317 for following my story :D You all get virtual cookies ^.^**

**Enjoy the next installment of When Soul Met Maka: Partner Request :)**

Maka entered the classroom at her soon-to-be-usual time of 6:30. That way she had a half an hour to spare. When she got inside she was shocked to find Soul Evans already sitting down. He looked up and glanced at her for a split second before darting his eyes back to his desk. She could have sworn she saw his cheeks darken.

She walked over to her new friends where they were grouped by the wall. Tsubaki was the first to notice her.

"Hey! Did you talk to him yet? He's never here this early even when he does actually show up. I just assumed he was waiting for you." she questioned, excited for her new friend.

"No, I haven't said anything to him yet. So, I really doubt he's here for me. Wait... what if he did find a partner? Like, before I had a chance to ask him someone else came and -"

"Maka! Calm down." Tsubaki cut her off and giggled at her nervousness. "Seriously. Go over there and talk to him. The worst he can say is no."

"You know, people always say that... but honestly, him saying no is a pretty bad outcome in itself... so it's not very reassuring..." She said, obviously stalling.

"Oh my shinigami! Just go talk to him already!" Tsubaki giggled while pushing Maka towards Soul.

"Fine! But if it's bad I'm blaming you!" Tsubaki simply shook her head and turned back towards Liz and Patty.

Maka had never been the nervous type. She considered herself to be a pretty confident person. But this... this was torture. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she suddenly felt dizzy. Her heart was pounding so fast and hard that she was sure Soul could hear it from a few feet away. She approached him cautiously, not wanting to interrupt him if he didn't want to be disturbed. Little did she know, he was waiting for her to finish her journey because the anxiety was killing him as well. Of course, he couldn't let it show at any cost.

Finally she made it in what seemed like a million years. The whole time Maka was wondering if Soul would recognize her and what she should say. She decided that; (1) Yes he would. And (2) She had no idea.

"Um, hi. Soul Evans? I'm Maka Albarn. I just moved here and I... need a partner. I... saw that you were the only one without a meister and you, um, fit my criteria really well. I was just wondering... would you want to be my weapon?" Maka stuttered awkwardly at the boy staring at her with slightly pink cheeks.

"Well... I... um, ya. I'll uh... be your weapon." Soul stuttered back at a very shocked Maka.

"Oh that's great! So um... what now?"

"Uh... I don't know. Looks like your friend's waiting for you." Soul stated, nodding his head in Tsubaki's direction who, indeed, was waiting at the end of the isle.

"Oh, yeah that's Tsubaki. Do you... want to come with us? I'll introduce you to my friends if your interested."

"Yeah alright. That's cool." Soul simply replied. Maka headed in Tsubaki's direction with Soul following behind. When Tsubaki noticed this, she let a huge grin form on her face but quickly wiped it off before Soul could notice. He kept his head down the whole walk still blushing like mad.

"Uh, Tsubaki this is Soul. Soul this is Tsubaki. Soul's my partner now." Maka explained, giving Tsubaki an expression that begged her not to show how much Maka had wanted this. Of course, Tsubaki would never do that. Liz on the other hand...

"Hey, so you guys are partners? Finally! Maka hasn't shut up about asking you since she started looking for a partner. I mean seriously, she should have asked you like a week ago. Or better yet, you should have asked her. You're supposed to be a gentleman! You are a guy right? 'Cause our experiences with Crona have proven that we never can be too sure about gender..." Liz rambled

"Omigod Liz! Shut up! Stop scaring him before he changes his mind about being my weapon! Anyways, class is starting. Stein'll kill us if we don't sit down... Um, Soul? Do you want to come sit with us?" Maka asked nervously.

Caught off guard, Soul replied with, "Uh, sure," and took his seat next to Maka. Professor Stein entered the room and immediately spotted how close Soul and Maka were. He gave them a knowing look before starting his lecture/dissection. The two teenagers just blushed and their eyes darted to their desks.

~Time Lapse~

A week had passed since Maka and Soul became partners when they finally got their first mission. The task was to defeat a demon sword named Ragnorak. However, they were told to keep its meister alive at all costs.

Things had been getting slightly less awkward between the weapon and meister in the past week but they still acted weird around eachother. So, it's an understatement to say they were nervous.

"So how should we get there? I don't really have a car or license yet..." Maka inquired the day they were given their mission. The place of action was all the way across the city.

"Well, I have a motorcycle... and I can drive it... if you're okay with that?" Soul said, just waiting for a rejection.

"Oh that would be awesome! I've never been on a motorcycle before... they are safe right?"

"Ya of course. I've been riding mine for a little over a year now. Only crashed twice." Maka looked at him with a horrified expression. "I'm kidding. So you're okay with using my motorcycle?"

"As long as you don't crash us, yes. But if you crash us..." She didn't finish her threat. Soul simply swallowed, imagining what she would actually do to him.

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short -.- It was kind of just a filler that I had to get past to develop the story more :) I'll post somethin longer and fluffier next time x) I hope you liked it! **

**Review or I'll Soma chop you! ;D**


	3. Falling in Love in a Concert

**Hello again my readers! I'm sorry for the long wait :( school :-/ anyways, here is another installation to my story and this one is not a continuation of Partner Request. This one was actually inspired by AutumnSoulEater who suggested I have them mert at a concert. Thank you for that idea! I hope it's what you were looking for :). The name of this chapter was inspired by the song Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop. If you haven't heard it... go to youtube right now! It's one of my favorite because it totally fits another fandom I'm into :) I love Glee and it fits to couple Klaine... hence my username x) **

**Sorry No Name - Thanks for reviewing!I love checking my email and finding I have new reviews x)**

**Nobody You Know - Thank you very much! I'm so glad you like my writing :D**

**Aratenshi - Haha you're safe from the Soma chop because you reviewed ;D for now... x)**

**TeamDynomite - Thanks! I'm glad it was funny :D**

**Waterpokemon - xP**

**Also, thank you to all of my followers! DxfallenangelxD, swiftkill0317, Waterpokemon, Aratenshi, and TeamDynomite! Love you all :D And XxlilAnimeFan-GirlxX also gets a shout-out for favoriting this story :D Thank you!**

**Anyways, enjoy this new chapter :D And please give me some more prompts! I would love to write things just for my readers x3**

**~SomaKlainer**

CONCERT

Soul was so excited for his first gig. Finally someone was giving him a chance. He was a part of a three man band. Kiddo, Black*Star, and him. Together since they met in the orphanage. They were the only three that stayed there for so long and didn't get adopted. So, they decided all they needed was each other. No one was going to come between them.

They were setting up their instruments, none of them daring to talk. They were afraid that they would show their nervousness if they decided to confront one another. So, the whole hour before the show was silent.

Finally it was time to go on. Soul felt like he was going to throw up because of the butterflies in his stomach.

Walking on that stage and seeing the crowd there just for him... It was the best feeling he had ever felt. Finally someone else seemed to care about him. All of these people showed up and were cheering for him. Now he was confident. No longer did he feel sick. He felt better in that moment than he ever had in his whole life. That's why he could belt his heart out through that microphone. That's why he didn't miss a single chord on his guitar. That's why he could look into the audience without blurring them out... that's how he saw the beautiful girl in the second row. He couldn't stop staring at those mesmerizing, emerald eyes. For just a moment, all that existed was this girl and him. No one else mattered in that second. Somehow, he didn't let it show. He was actually very shocked he kept singing flawlessly. That's when he decided he needed to find this girl.

Finally the concert ended and Soul bolted off the stage. Kiddo and Black*Star thanked everyone for coming and bid their good night.

Soul ran through the hallway and threw his guitar off. Suddenly, he collided with something and heard a shriek. Sitting himself up, after falling on the ground, he realized it was the girl from the audience. She was staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Um, I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. I just... I saw you on stage and I really wanted to meet you. I just wanted to say that I thought you were amazing and I loved the show..." the mystery girl ranted. Soul zoned out. He just couldn't believe it. The girl of his dreams was standing in front of him! "Well anyways, it's very nice to meet you! My name is Maka." Finally Soul came back to reality and realized what was happening. He took the hand Maka was holding out and hoisted himself up. The second their hands touched they felt electricity. Both of them gasped at the same time and looked into each others eyes. Maka flustered and took her hand back, pretending to brush herself off. "Well, I, um, I'll see you around? You were amazing. I hope you have another concert soon. I'll be there!" Maka turned around and started to walk away.

Soul closed his eyes tight and conjured up his courage. Taking a deep breath he yelled, "wait!" Maka stopped and turned around. "Uh, what are you doing tonight?" Maka looked taken aback.

"I... don't really have any plans. Why are you asking?" Maka replied nervously.

"Well I, uh, wanted to see if you would like to go to dinner or something?"

"Oh... yes. I would love to. Here, can you put your number in my phone? I'll text you tonight and we can talk about the details. I'm sorry but my friends are waiting for me so I better go before I lose my ride. Thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow." and with that, Maka was gone.

Soul sprinted back to his dressing room and threw himself on the couch with a huge smile on his face. However, he didn't realize Kiddo and Black*Star were waiting for him. They also had huge smiles on their face.

"Why are you so happy?" they all said at the same time. Soul went first.

"I met someone... this girl that was in the audience... she was so beautiful! I have a date with her tomorrow... I... love this girl. I just met her but I now believe in love at first sight... Ugh I feel so mushy and romantic. What happened to me?" Soul admitted.

"I don't know but whatever happened to you is contagious... I met someone too. She was perfectly symmetrical! Her name's Liz and her little sister is kind of annoying but I could deal with that. At least she was symmetrical too. Oh I think I'm in love!" Kid admitted also.

"Ha, you guys are so girly! I met this girl too and she was such a ninja-babe! I'm not gonna go all lovey-dovey but she may be the only human being that is slightly more awesome than me. Whatever. No big deal. Her name's Tsubaki which sounds totally bada**. Yeah, she was pretty cool but I'm not gonna loose my dignity over it." Black*Star ranted as Kid and Soul stared at him. He had never, ever admitted someone was cooler than him. They were speechless.

"So when are your dates?" Black*Star asked.

"Well when's yours, huh?" Soul challenged back.

"Tomorrow," they all said at the same time. Suddenly, all of them looked down at their phones which had just vibrated. They all read at the same time, "Tomorrow at 8 at DeathBucks." They all looked up at each other and burst out laughing. Little did they know, their dates were just across the street, giggling about the same exact thing.

**By the way, you should totally check out my youtube channel! I make AMV's of Soul eater and Ouran High School Host Club. I'm just starting but I'm going to make it for more animes like Black Butler and Fruits Basket so you should subscribe :D and leave me a comment letting me know you read my fanfiction too! My youtube channel name is Twilight33714.**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading and please leave me a review! I'll update as soon as possible :D**

**Good bye for now!**

**Review and follow or I'll Soma chop you! ;D**


	4. 2 Kishin, No Partner

**Hey my faithful readers! Sooo... yeah school takes up a lot of time ^.^ I just switched schools so I'm catching up on past assignments they want me to complete so ALL of my time is dedicated to that O.O I'm sorry this is such a short chapter :( I promise that when I'm all caught up I'll be writing a lot more so bear with me :D**

**ThePurhpellNinjah - No but I've heard of it! They made a reference to it in another show I like, Glee, and I just thought it would be a cool name for a Soma fanfiction :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**gillianafs - Aww I'm glad! Thanks for returning to my story :D**

**Waterpokemon - I hope so! That would be really cool if you did :D**

**AutumnSoulEater - Thank you! I really liked the idea so also thank you for the prompt!**

**Sorry No Name - Thank you so much! And I hope it's a good kind of weird because heres another shout out :D**

**Guest - Aww thank you!**

**xXReviewManXx - Lol thanks very much! xP**

**Also a very big thanks to those who followed and favorited! Shout outs go to sherry yuki, xXReviewManXx, Written Angel, and MusicLover51096. Thank you to all of you that I mentioned! Enjoy this next chapter :D**

Soul heard the loud hum of his motorcycle as he raced through town. He felt the wind on his face and smelled the night air welcoming him to take on his next kishin. Tonight was the night that he defeated his 99th kishin before he would be able to go after a witch. Needless to say, he was feeling pretty good that night. Everyone told him he would never rise up against the weapons with partners but he always knew he could make it on his own. He didn't need anybody slowing him down and sharing his glory. He was ok with being alone. It's how he'd always been so why care now?

He was almost there when he heard a scream coming from somewhere close by. Skidding on his motorcycle, he stopped to listen. What the heck was that? he thought to himself. He looked back and forth from straight ahead and where he heard the scream come from. Rolling his eyes and groaning he spun around on his bike and peeled away in the direction of the scream. The kishin could wait.

[^.^]

Maka was running for her life; something she never imagined she could stand to do. She thought of herself as a pretty tough girl and prided the fact that she never backed down from a challenge. That was probably how she got away with defeating 98 kishin without a partner. She didn't need anybody. She was independent and strong by herself. But this kishin... she was no match for it. She believed that she could do anything she put her mind to but no matter what she did, she couldn't even touch this enemy.

Suddenly, a huge hand grabbed her and threw her on the ground facing up. She saw the ugly, demented, and... tortured face of her enemy. _This is it_, she thought. _I'm going to die. At least no one will miss me._

She waited for the painful slam that would end her for good. She closed her eyes and braced herself. Ching! Even with her eyes closed she could tell there was a bright light radiating from in front of her where the kishin should be. Slowly, she opened her eyes to take in the sight above her. A huge, glowing blade was slicing through the kishin with ease. She couldn't believe this! Who was this mysterious savior preventing her from becoming a part of the cement?

Before she knew it, the kishin had exploded, leaving behind its soul. The weapon changed back into human form and Maka couldn't help noticing how handsome he was.

He grabbed the kishins soul and walked over to Maka, holding his hand out. Taking it, she hoisted herself up. Immediately, they felt a chill run through their bodies as they touched each others hands.

Emerald eyes gazed into scarlet ones and Maka felt her cheeks flush.

"I'm Maka. Thank you so much for saving me. I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. I can usually take on anyone I go after." Maka explained, laughing nervously.

[^.^]

Soul reached his hand out and the girl in front of him accepted it. The second they touched Soul felt something like electricity fill him. _What the hell is this?_ He thought to himself. _This can't happen to me. I can't be falling for some girl on the street already. I have my own goals to fill and I can't let anything get in the way. I need to get out while I still can. Oh Death she's looking at me weird. With those beautiful eyes... no! Soul get a freaking grip man. She'll just turn around and hurt you... just like everyone else. _

[^.^]

The whole time Soul was thinking to himself, Maka was freaking out. He wasn't talking to her and they were still holding hands. What was she supposed to do? If she let go it might make him mad but if she didn't he might come out of his daze and think shes a freak. She really did like him... but she just couldn't let it get in the way of her dreams. She was going to prove her dad wrong when he walked out on her. He left her alone and her mom was somewhere in another country. She needed to make her dad regret what he did and she couldn't let some guy get in the way of that. _Besides_... she thought, _he'll end up hurting me just like everyone else ever did_.

Suddenly, the mystery boy realized Maka was waiting for a reply. "Uh I gotta go... A cool guy like me doesn't have time to wait around in one place for too long. Maybe I'll see you around? Later." The boy jumped on his motorcycle and prepared to go find his own assigned kishin.

"Wait!" Maka yelled over the motorcycle engine. "What's your name?"

"Soul. Soul Eater Evans." and with that, the death scythe was gone.

**I really hope you liked my update! I need more prompts! I mean I have a lost I made up myself but I'm not sure if anyone would like them or not... If you give me a prompt I'll know at least someone will like it :D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the next installment of When Soul Met Maka! **

**Review or I'll Soma chop you! ;D**


End file.
